Dark Crystal Prince
by Spectrum Rush
Summary: When a someone dies and is sent to the crystal empire 1000 years before the element barers it may change history forever. What if Sombra wasnt alone and had someone there for him would he be a different pony. Would the empire rise or fall in this timeline find out in Dark Crystal Prince. Redo of my original MLP story, rated M for death, swearing, and romance.
This is story is going to have a lot of changes and the main one is I won't be going into the future with this story. This will be the first in the series and will take place in the past. The second big change will be that all characters will be anthro. Most other things will be the same just in a different way. I apologize to those who liked the old story I just got lost with it and wanted to redo it so hopefully the new story will be better. Please review, favorite and follow.

"Rusty Jones get your ass down here right now and take this trash out" shouted the deep voice of my foster father from downstairs. He was a big man who was not someone you wanted to mess with. His wife, my foster mother was almost the opposite as a small scrawny woman who was quite shy.

"I'm going give me a second" I yelled back as I hopped out of my bed and threw my jacket and shoes on and headed downstairs.

"Hey after your done with the trash I need you to run to the store and pick some things up" he said while handing me a list and a twenty dollar bill. I sighed and took the money and list and pocketed it, he wasnt the worst guy but I got slightly annoyed of doing a lot of the work around here.

"Dont forget to grab the regular not diet sweetie" my foster mother said as I walked out of the door with two full thrash bags in hand. I nodded and hurried out and threw the bags into the trash can on the curb for the truck to pick up. Reaching into my pocket I grabbed my skull candy ear buds and started to listen to some music as I walked to the store.

Playing on my phone threw my ear buds was the band five finger death punch. I usually listen to them when I want to drown the background sounds of my city life out. The song was called 'remember everything' and it made me think of my current life, living with two foster parents since my two real parents died during a car crash, I was the only survivor out of my family of five. I had both my parents and a brother and sister, I was the youngest at the age of 11 when it happened, now I'm 16. It was hard but I moved on and tried to forget but all that did was end me up with different foster parents constantly.

"Gah stop thinking like that" I said to myself as I shook my head trying to forget my thoughts. Thankfully I made it to the grocery store and walked in to grab what I needed. Milk, soda, flour, cereal, eggs, and granola bars. I just shrugged at the choices and made my way down the aisle and collected what I needed and went to the check out.

"Hey rust, you didnt get the diet this time did you" asked the cashier, Sarah Smith. She is a friend I made when I first moved here with my new parents.

"God you make one mistake and you never hear the end of it" I said groaning while laying the twenty down on the counter. She laughed while bagging the items and we chatted as she did, until she was done.

"Hey dont forget my place at 8 tomorrow we have an attack on titan series to finish" she yelled to me as I exited the building while saving and nodding back. I shook my head and started to walk home while thinking about my friend and our anime addiction. Now I was on my way back to my house with the groceries in one hand and the milk in the other.

"Give me the bag lady" I hear a gruff voice yell as a shriek pierced the air. Turning I saw a elderly woman fighting a man for her purse, and it looked like she was losing. Leaning down I placed my stuff on the ground and rushed over and tackled the man down just as he got the purse. We rolled and he dropped the purse when he knocked his head on the ground. He quickly started to struggle and we wrestled for a while until he threw me off and ran away. I dusted myself of and grabbed the bag while standing up.

"Here you are ma'am" I said politely while handing her the bag, she smiled and gladly took it.

"Thank you so much, if only children these days could act as selfless" she said while smirking, I only laughed along at the joke.

"No problem just glad to help, I would stay and chat but I have to head home now ma'am c'ya" I said while running back to my groceries. She smiled and waved back as I ran off towards home with my stuff now in hand.

After that happened I was now on my way back to my home but got a strange feeling. Looking back I could see an old beaten up buick following me. I quickened my pace and sped up slightly and so did the car. Eventually I went into a full on sprint while holding the bags as tires squealed. The car was getting closer and closer as my feet carried me onward. Looking back I could see the car getting even closer so I dropped the groceries and turned down and alleyway.

"NO NO NO NO NO FUCK" I yelled as I realized I turned down a dead end. I heard the car tires squeal as it came to a stop in front of the dark alley. Looking around frantically I found a pipe and hid behind a dumpster while waiting for my pursuers.

"Where'd he go" a deep voice said approaching, just then a foot past the dumpster so I brought the pipe down upon it and brought it straight up. Luckily it hit the man right in the chin and dropped him down to the ground. Not long after his buddy saw what happened and swung a crowbar at me. I moved back and it hit the dumpster with a loud clang and he dropped the weapon due to the metal on metal hit with nothing but his hand to absorb the blow. Taking my chance I bolted forward and shoulder bashed the man as he held his right hand with his left.

As I was busy I didnt notice the man to my left with a bat. The right thing to due would have been to duck but I was still unbalanced by the sloppy tackle. It hit home right on the side of my head and brought me down to the ground stunned.

"Getcho asses up" the man with the bat said as his friends got up and circled me. I couldnt fight back as I was still dazed from the hit, I'm surprised it didnt knock me out. They than started to beat me to a pulp on the ground with their blunt weapons. The pain was so intense but I stayed conscious for the whole ordeal which made it so much worse. The first hit was with the crowbar to my right leg, the hit shattered my knee and bent it at an odd angle. The following hit was to my left on my collarbone and along came another broken bone. And it continued like this until what I assume was every bone in my body was broken. After a long and excruciating 20 minutes they stopped and stood back admiring their work while laughing.

"Thats what'chu get fo' getting in our way white boy" the lead one said adding emphasis to the last two words. Not long after their laughter stopped and they got bored and the leader pulled a gun from his pants and aimed for my head.

"Fuck you" I wheezed out as the thug pulled the trigger and a bullet shot out and pierced my skull, ending my life.

CRYSTAL EMPIRE

"Wa- u" a voice said as if it were inside my brain.

"WAKE UP" it shouted this time making me shoot up and open my eyes. I regretted that action as the sun was out and everything around me was also bright.

'Wait why does the arm over my eyes feel...furry?' I said mentally, slowly I opened my eyes and stared at the appendage in front of me and was shocked. My arm was covered by a thin layer of dark grey fur that was almost black along with my hand. I stood up but fell down so I glanced at my feet to see they were replaced by hooves.

"What the fuck" I said looking at my body, I was still human like but the main difference I could see was the hooves where my feet were and the fur. Slowly I started to feel a muscle on my hack twitch so I turned my head back to look, and good god I wasnt expecting what I found.

"W-w-wi-wings?" I whispered in awe as I stared awestruck by the two appendages near the top of my back. They were folded in but they looked huge folded up on me. I was happy that they were leather but weird out that they were even their until I remembered what happened.

"I died" I whispered to myself quietly, slowly a smile appeared on my face.

"Thank you whatever god brought me here and away from that hell like world" I said while dropping to my knees. After my scene I stood back up and wobbled a little but got the hang of standing on hooves. Letting a breath of air out I lifted one hoof and stepped forward, only to fall face first. Picking myself up I looked at the ground below to see it was crystal, then I looked around to see the rest of this place was similar as well.

"This is weird" I said as I stood again and used a nearby tree to stay standing and eventually started walking, as odd as I probably looked doing it. At a glance I could see trees, benches, pathways, and a fountain but they were all crystal. Except for the water inside of the fountain but it sure looked crystal clear. I moved closer to the fountain to get a better look but I tripped and went into the fountain. After some flailing and flopping around I was finally able to make it to the fountains edge and catch my breath.

"Are you okay mister?" a young boyish voice said from in front of me. Lifting my head I saw a small grey anthro horse with similar fur coloring to mine only slightly lighter. His hair was almost reached his neck and was jet black and protruding from his hair was, a horn? What made me stop and just blink were his eyes, they were amazing to me. His pupils were blood red while the whites of his eyes were a ghostly green. He smiled awkwardly when he noticed me starring and I realised he had fangs. He had on a ragged grey cloth shirt and brown pants.

"Wh-what?" I said after I shook my head to clear it.

"I asked if your ok, you slipped into the fountain and I thought you were hurt" he said as I got out and stood up shakily. He gave me an odd look as I tried to stay standing and I failed so I just sat on the edge of the fountain. Not until now did I realise I still had my clothes from my world still on and they were drenched. I was so worried about the fur and that I had died to care much. The black t-shirt clung to my wet body and shone a built chest and stomach. I checked my pants but I had nothing in my pockets so I just sat there and looked at the kid.

"Your not from here are you?" He asked making me do a double take.

"Wh-what makes you say t-that" I said nervously while scratching the back of my head. At that I realised I had longer hair than I normally do. From what I could tell by feeling it was nearing the length to reach my neck. Looking up I could see it was black just like the kids but I could see a few dark purple strands in mine. Also I realize along with the new body came a tail that matched my hair.

"You seem lost and you look shocked at your own body and can't walk right, plus most pegasi would have shaken any water they could from their wings" he said with a 'I'm not stupid' face, I just frowned and sighed before I spoke.

"Listen uhh..." I said while rotating my hand in a circle motion.

"My names Sombra"

"If I'm right I have amnesia, I only forget who I am but I remember a lot of other stuff, I can't even remember what I am" I said while holding my hand to my head.

"Can you at least remember your name, also your a pegasus umbrum pony" he said as I thought about telling him my real name. Also I caught that pony part so I guess hes a pony to not a horse.

"N-no I can't" I said as he put a finger to his chin in thought. Wait he said his name is Sombra and if I'm remembering right is spanish for shadow. Along with the umbrum thing which remind me of the latin word umbra which means shadow.

"Just call me Shadow" I said kinda feeling stupid for literally ripping his name off in a different language.

"Cool it matches your look, Shadow" he said flashing another fanged smile.

"Thanks, so Sombra um I hate to ask but do you think you could help me out here you seem smart for a 11 year old" I said which he responded by saying.

"I'm only ten actually but sure I can help, we non crystal ponies have to stick together right?" He said while taking my hand and helping me up. I stumbled a little bit but got the hang of it as he dragged me to a clearing in the park.

"Ok first off how old are you anyway I forgot to ask" he said

"16...I think" I said as he gave me a fanged smile.

"Hey youre remembering" he said happily as I just nodded slightly.

"Ok so you seem to be walking better at least so let's start with some info, what do you need to know?" He asked as we both sat down.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around at the crystal environment.

"This is the crystal empire and your in the central park" he said as he pointed towards a sign that had the parks name on it.

'Thank goodness that they write in english here' I said mentally. So it went on that I would ask questions about this place and he would tell me to the best of his knowledge. He knew mostly about only the empire and said that the outside kingdoms were unknown to him. After the questions he was happy to let me know we could now go to the library since he had me with him.

"Why couldnt you just go yourself?" I asked him as we walked towards the library, well more hes was almost running and I did my best to keep up.

"Because they said I was to young and needed a guardian with me" he said with a smile on his face as he imagined what he could learn with this opportunity. I just shrugged and went with it until we reached our destination. The outside or the library was actually cool it had two armored pony statues and columns for decoration and a sign with a stack of book over the words royal library.

"Okay let's go let's go let's go" Sombra said while almost pulling me in. I sighed and went in with him and stopped right when I saw the inside. Its was huge, the shelves reached to the ceiling and it was almost three stories high. All the shelves were packed full of books and all of them organized by type.

"Hey you, what did I tell you last time" a voice from my left said. I turned to see a gray female pony with grey fur and mane(Sombra said to call it that and not hair) and glasses wearing a simple work outfit. She seemed to not notice me and was busy with Sombra.

"But I brought someone this time see" Sombra said while giving puppy eyes, which almost made me die from sheer cuteness.

"It has to be a family member at least over 15, having a random pony vouch for you won't work" she said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"But mrs. Lexicon hes my brother see and hes 16" Sombra said rushing over and jumping on my back and placing his head next to mine.

"See hes my brother, now can we please have access to the library" he said while giving a big grin from ear to ear.

"Young colt is what hes saying true" she asked finally acknowledging my presence. I looked at Sombra to see him giving me a pleading look that hid a slight sadness in it.

"Yeah hes my brother, I'm Shadow" I said while smiling and holding my hand out. She sighed and eventually smiled while taking my hand.

"Just make sure you dont ruin anything" she said while motioning to the books. Sombra jumped down and hurried off into the row of shelves.

"Um where would history be?" I asked as she just pointed to a shelf on my right. Saying my thanks I made my way over and started to look. There were a few on specific parts of history but I'm looking for one that sums it all up.

"Here we go" I said while grabbing a book labeled 'basic crystal history'. Going over I set the book on a nearby table and sat down to start reading.

'The Crystal empire was not a empire founded until 2500 years after the beginning of the main nations. Pony, Gryphon, Zebra, Horse, Dragon, Minotaur and many smaller nations. Pony kind was by far the largest as over the years due to evolution or magic we have seen many variations of them from earth ponies to alicorns to umbrums. The crystal empire was founded when princess Ruby found the crystal heart and her and her caravan were transformed into crystal ponies. They then went on to gain more and more until they had founded the Crystal Empire. The others nations went on to recognize the crystal empire as its own nation some wanted peace for an ally and some wanted what they had and went to war. But in the end the crystal empire prevailed and survived setting a hoofhold in history' I read and summing up most of the book. It was relatively short so I grabbed another book labeled 'Pony Kind'.

'The pony species has by far been the most powerful in the world due to its population, diversity and the main one is magic' I read and stopped as I got to the magic part. I would just have to ask Sombra about it latter, along with the brother thing moving on I kept reading until I got to umbrum as Sombra mentioned me being one.

'The umbrum species has a dark history to them and are commonly misunderstood. When a unicorn by the name Darkus found the dark arts he used them to his benefit and to gain power. He took many under his command by changing them with his power and made them able to manipulate the dark art better than even he by fusing them with the shadows. This killed many as the dark arts corrupt those who are not strong willed. Those that survived were put under mind control and used in conquering a portion of Equestria. Eventually King Solus put his rule to an end and freed those under his command. Unfortunately for those he had changed there was no going back and they had become what now today are Umbrums. The umbrum race was shunned by equestrians as they were seen as monsters and not their own. Soon after they left and were not seen unless they were called upon by the equestrian royalty and after awhile they couldnt find them either. It is guessed the umbrum race hides in isolation or died out over time but it is truly unknown' I read which made me kind of feel bad about possibly being one of the last of my kind. The book also mentioned some other things I read about the species but most of it was lesser knowledge. Looking over I saw Sombra with a pile of book and one he was reading, I started to also feel sad for him as well. If what I read about this book we may as well be the only ones left, meaning we had to be careful or our whole species may be gone forever.

"I'm sorry but we will be closing soon" the librarian said poking me in the shoulder. Looking up to the sky light I could see the sky was already starting to darken. I nodded to her and took my book and put them back where they were and walked over to Sombra.

"So kiddo what did you learn" I asked him as he jumped in his chair and released a yelp of surprise.

"Where did you come from" he said placing a hand on his chest.

"I dont think your old enough for that talk yet" I said while smirking and sitting down at the chair next to him.

"What talk?" He asked while turning his head slightly with a confused expression.

"Nothing just ignore it" I said while shaking my head.

"Seriously though I didnt even hear you" he said making me look up in thought, wouldnt the hooves make to much noise?

"Bah, you were just to into the book of yours to notice" I said while waving a head at him.

"This place is closing soon, so do you know a place I could stay?" I asked as he smiled and hopped out of his chair.

"Yeah let's go we can get there before bedtime if we hurry" he said running to the entrance but was stopped when I grabbed his shirt. He dangled there while still running and eventually noticed and gave me an odd expression.

"What?" He asked as I just smirked and pointed towards the pile of book he left on the table. He laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. After we put the books away we headed out after saying good bye to the librarian and now stood outside of the library.

"So where are we staying?" I asked him looking down with my hands behind my head.

"You can stay with me at the orphanage".

Well there it is everyone let me know what you think of the new story and review or pm me with anything I may have messed up with. One thing I plan on going more into depth with is the betterment of the empire like shadow giving ideas from his worlds history or some video games he likes weapons or inventions.


End file.
